Un beso
by Nimue-Tarrazo
Summary: Lily ha vuelto a discutir con James. Y no puede dormir. Pero al bajar a la sala común, su vida cambiará con tan solo unos acordes de guitarra y la letra de una canción. Un recuerdo de hace siete años...


_Disclaimer__: Oí la canción y me pareció perfecta para ellos dos. Eso sí, ni la canción es mía (es de Ragazzi) ni los personajes tampoco (son de J.K. Rowling) Aún así, espero que disfrutéis de esta historia._

_Dedicatoria_

_- A Lady Orapma y Lady Arual, por estar ahí a mi lado y animarme a seguir escribiendo. _

_- A mi amigo JM, que aunque no le gustan los fics (según sus palabras son la degeneración de la literatura), es un buen amigo escritor y un compañero. _

_- A mis amigas de este mágico mundo, Koumal Lupin-Nott, Yedra Phoenix, Clau Felton Black, Rachel Black87, Nailahcris, y otros muchos que están ahí a mi lado, y que son demasiados para mencionar pero que los recuerdo a todos._

_- A todo aquel que adore la pareja de James y Lily Potter. _

_- Y a mi amor, que aunque no sea lector ni entienda muy bien todo esto, me anima y es una fuente de inspiración para mí. _

* * *

**UN BESO**

* * *

A las tres de la madrugada, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía. La única luz que iluminaba la sala provenía del pequeño fuego que alimentaba la chimenea. Los alumnos hacían horas que dormían plácidamente en sus habitaciones.

Más sin embargo, Lily Evans seguía sin conciliar el sueño. La pelirroja de séptimo curso no había cesado de dar vueltas en su cama. Y harta de ello, se levantó, se envolvió en su bata y bajó las escaleras.

Ya en la sala común, Lily se sentó en un pequeño sillón situado bajo la ventana, desde donde podía ver la luna creciente. Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Aquella misma tarde había vuelto a discutir con James Potter.

No era extraño que ambos discutieran. Llevaban haciéndolo desde el segundo día de primer curso. Pero aquella tarde ambos se habían sobrepasado. La ironía había dado paso a los insultos, y estos a los hechizos.

Como consecuencia, James Potter había sido castigado en compañía de sus amigos los Merodeadores, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Y ella había llorado en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

Lily se dedicó a observar la vista que tenía del Lago Negro, escondida en su rincón. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que cuatro alumnos entraron por el retrato.

- ¡Maldita sea esa gorda! – exclamaba Sirius - ¿Cómo puede largarse por ahí? ¡Hemos estado más de una hora esperando para entrar!

- Cálmate Canuto – respondía la tranquila voz de Remus – Ya estás dentro. Ahora podrás disfrutar de tu cama.

- Yo voy subiendo – dijo Peter con su voz chillona – El castigo de McGonagall ha sido agotador.

- Voy contigo – añadió Remus - ¿Venís?

Lily miró a la sala. James se había sentado en el sofá que había frente a la chimenea. Sirius le observaba de espaldas.

- Ahora subo – indicó el moreno.

Cuando dos de los Merodeadores hubieron desaparecido escaleras arriba, Sirius se acercó a su amigo.

- Estoy harto de verte así James. No haces más que sufrir por esa pelirroja.

- Déjame en paz Sirius, no estoy para sermones – respondió la cansada voz del capitán de quidditch.

- ¡No! Esta vez vas a escucharme – rebatió Sirius – Llevo años viéndote sufrir por esa maldita chica. ¡Maldita sea Cornamenta! ¡Es solo una chica! Te ofuscas con ella, cuando hay otras miles que te persiguen por los corredores de este castillo y a las que ignoras.

James siguió mirando al fuego sin responder.

- Nunca entenderé tu obsesión por ella – sentenció Sirius – Llevan siete años peleando y tu la sigues persiguiendo. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tengan las demás?

- Un beso.

Lily no supo decir que provocaron aquellas palabras en ella. Sabía que James y Sirius hablaban de ella, pero el tono de voz de James fue lo que la dejó intrigada. Hablaba con melancolía, con tristeza, con añoranza, con pasión, con amor…

- Ten cuidado James – dijo Sirius – No quiero verte sufrir por ella.

- Buenas noches Canuto – respondió James.

Sirius meneó su cabeza antes de subir por las escaleras. Mientras, Lily seguía procesando toda la información. Había algo en James Potter distinto, algo diferente del chico que solía ser durante el día en Hogwarts.

De pronto, se asombró al sentir el sonido de unas cuerdas de guitarra. Era una suave melodía, que la envolvió en una sensación placentera de paz. Lily buscó su origen, y lo halló en las manos del chico que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala común, junto a la chimenea.

La voz de James inundó la habitación.

_Solo una vez he vencido la distancia entre tus labios y mi yo_

_Solo una vez he sentido el incendio de tu piel_

_Solo una vez he tenido tu calor entre mis brazos_

_Y te besé, te besé, te besé_

_Solo una vez he podido enredarme entre tus brazos_

_Solo una vez y te llevo en el medio de un millón de sueños_

_Solo una vez he tocado el paraíso con mis dedos_

_Y te besé, te besé, te besé_

Lily no pudo moverse. James cantaba con fuerza y decisión, como si quisiera atarse a cada uno de los recuerdos que le provocaba la canción.

_Solo una vez y ya no puedo respirar, porque no hay nadie en tu lugar_

_Solo una vez y el miedo me quiere matar_

_No se si volverá a pasar_

_Y te besé, te besé, te besé_

_Con toda el alma y la piel te besé_

Con la llegada del estribillo, James había alzado su voz armoniosa con la melodía. El chico estaba absorto en su canción y en el suave movimiento de sus dedos en las cuerdas.

Lily se abrazó con suavidad. Estaba asustada. Acababa de descubrirse deseando ser la chica de la canción. Pero eso no podía ser, ella odiaba a James.

_Solo una vez fui confiando en la costumbre de un abrazo_

_Solo un segundo es igual a la medida de extrañarte tanto_

_Solo una vez si no hay más que ese mágico momento en que _

_Te besé, te besé, te besé_

_Solo una vez y ya no puedo respirar, porque no hay nadie en tu lugar_

_Solo una vez y el miedo me quiere matar_

_No se si volverá a pasar_

_Y te besé, te besé, te besé_

_Con toda el alma y la piel te besé_

James dejó sonar los últimos acordes antes de extinguir el sonido de su guitarra. Lily le observó fijamente. Ignoraba que tocase la guitarra y que cantase tan bien.

Se levantó de su sillón silenciosamente, y se deslizó hasta llegar a su lado. James permanecía sentado en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza sobre la guitarra. Frente a él había una partitura. Lily no alcanzaba a ver las palabras escritas sobre él, pero estaba segura que allí figuraba el nombre de su amada.

- ¿A quién besaste? – preguntó entonces.

James apenas se movió. El chico había cerrado los ojos y sonreído. La habría reconocido en cualquier lugar y el cualquier instante.

Al ver su silencio, Lily se arrepintió de haberle molestado y se retiró hacía las escaleras. Más la suave voz de James la hizo detenerse.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Lily se giró. James estaba de pie, sujetando la guitarra con una mano. El fuego le daba por la espalda, y su pelo parecía aún más alborotado. Lily se sintió avergonzada por haberse entrometido.

- La canción es preciosa – admitió con sinceridad – Ella debe ser muy afortunada por tenerte.

James sonrió y la miró. Lentamente se acercó a la pelirroja, que siguió quieta en el mismo lugar.

- Hace siete años, yo iba corriendo por los pasillos del Expreso de Hogwarts. Era mi primer viaje a este castillo – comenzó a decir – Iba tan contento, que sin darme cuenta, choqué con otra niña.

Lily tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir los castaños de James clavándose en los suyos.

- Era pelirroja, llevaba dos trenzas, y tenía los más grandes y brillantes ojos verdes que jamás había podido ver – siguió diciendo James – No se como me atreví, pero la besé. Un beso. Mi primer beso.

Lily contuvo el aire. James había hablado muy cerca de ella, tanto, que podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios. Entonces, ella sintió como él se inclinaba y la besaba. Y ella le besó.

_Y te besé, te besé, te besé_

_Con toda el alma y la piel te besé_

James se alejó. Lily seguía quieta, pero esta vez había abierto los ojos para mirarle.

- En siete años no he podido dejar de pensar en ese beso.

Lily le miró.

- Te amo – dijo James.

La realidad golpeó a la bruja.

- ¡Maldita sea Potter! ¡Te has pasado siete años persiguiéndome, ridiculizándome, discutiendo…! – se quedó quieta unos instantes - ¡No creas que unas simples palabras y un beso te bastarán! ¡Yo no soy como esas niñatas de tu club de fans que no dejan de babear el suelo por ti!

Lily estaba nerviosa. Se sentía indefensa por primera vez en su vida. James se acercó y la tomó por las manos.

- Tú eres mucho mejor que cualquier otra. Porque solo tú sabes fruncir el ceño cuando no sabes la respuesta. Solo tú mordisqueas la pluma al escribir mientras tomas apuntes. Solo tú te tapas la boca al reír. Tus ojos brillan con tu risa, se aguan cuando estás triste y se hacen de un verde intenso cuando te enfureces. Eres única Lily, y por eso te amo.

Lily sintió temblar sus piernas, y James tuvo que abrazarla para evitar que cayese.

- Déjame demostrarte al verdadero James. Déjame demostrarte que puedes tener un futuro a mi lado, que un día no muy lejano tendremos una casa, con un gato, y nuestros hijos jugaran el jardín a quidditch. Y tendrán tus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

- ¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido? – susurró ella.

- Te amo Lily, desde aquel primer beso – respondió él.

Lily se apartó lo justo para poder verle. James la abrazaba con suavidad y ternura. Ella acarició su rostro con su mano.

- Yo también te amo James – dijo ella.

Y le concedió un beso.

_Y te besé, te besé, te besé_

_Con toda el alma y la piel te besé_


End file.
